kipper_the_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Robot Returns
The Robot Returns is the not final episode, because of this, the first character died. (which was The Robot) Plot Kipper was sleeping and Tiger woke him up, they go outside and Pig runs into Kipper, He Warned Kipper About The Robot, The Robot Comes To Kipper And Hits Him, Kipper Throws Him Hardly To The Ground, The Robot Enrages And Shoots Tiger, Tiger Faded, Then Pig And Kipper Ran Up The Hill And Saw Jake Licking His Lollipop, Kipper Warned Him About It, Jake Was Startled And Ran With Them, Pig Got To Arnold Warning Him. Arnold Said His First Words, Then Arnold Ran With Them, Then The Robot Catched Up With Them. Then The Robot Shot Jake And Jake Faded, Then The Bleepers Were In Front Of Kipper, Pig And Arnold, They Shot Bullets At The Robot, Then The Robot Shot The Bleeper People's Spaceship And Started Sobbing, Kipper Got Out His Rocket Gun And Shot The Robot, The Robot Exploded, Strawberry Shortcake Sofia Annie and June is coming. The Spaceship, Tiger And Jake Were Recovered, They Did Not Have Amesia, The Bleeper People Got Into Their Spaceship, Then Kipper Asked If Everyone Would Like Some Lunch, Everyone Did Want Lunch, Then Kipper, Arnold, Pig, Tiger And Jake Went To Kipper's House. Transcript Kipper: *Yawns* What A Lovely day. * Tiger: Kipper Time To Get Up. * Kipper: OK Tiger. * *Kipper And Tiger Go Outside* * *Pig Runs Into Kipper In Fear* * Pig: KIPPER, KIPPER! * Kipper: ? * Pig: The Robot Is Back! * Kipper: Not Again... * *The Robot Comes To Kipper And Hits Him* * Kipper: OW! * Kipper: Oh, You Want A Piece Of Me?!?! *Picks Up The Robot And Throws Hardly To The Ground* * *The Robot Enrages* * *The Robot Shoots An Existence Eraser Bullet At Tiger* * *Tiger Fades Into Blank* * Pig: Oh No! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! * *Pig And Kipper Run From The Robot* * *Jake Licking His Lollipop Upon The Hill* * Kipper: JAKE! JAKE! * *Jake Gets Startled* * Jake: What Kipper? * Kipper: THE ROBOT ERASED TIGER FROM EXISTENCE!!!!! * Jake: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! *The Robot Is Coming* *Kipper, Jake And Pig Run From The Robot* *Pig Goes To Arnold* * Pig: COME ON ARNOLD, THE ROBOT KILLED TIGER * Arnold: Oh, OK. * Kipper: OMG Arnold! Your First Words! * Arnold: I Know, I Know, But Anyways RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Kipper, Pig, Arnold And Jake Run* *The Robot Comes After Them* *The Robot Shoots At Jake* *Jake Fades Into Blank* *The Bleepers Fly After The Robot * Bleeper 1: BOOPBOOPBOOPBOOP (Alright, Bleeper 2, Lets Save Out Friends.) * Bleeper 2: BOOPBOOP (Ok, Bleeper 1) *Bleeper 1 & 2 Shoot Missiles At The Robot* *The Robot Shoots At The Spaceship* * The Bleeper's Spaceship Disappear* * Bleeper 1 & 2: BOOPBOOP! (OUR SPACESHIP! *Both Start Crying*) * Kipper: Don't Worry Bleepers! *Grabs Out Rocket Gun* Stay Away Everyone! *Kipper Shoots At The Robot* *The Robot Explodes* * Kipper: Ha! I Win Crappy Robot! * Kipper im Turning Into Strawberry Shortcake from 2003 * Strawberry Shortcake: Hello Kipper I Hope you happy to see you * Kipper: Wow Strawberry Shortcake. * Sofia The First: I Try to find Clover Something * Kipper: Sofia the First your a Princess * hugs Sofia the First * and June is Coming from The Little Einsteins 2006 * Kipper: Hi Annie Hi June What's going on? * Annie: I think this is a good time Kipper * June: I got some Candy for you Kipper * Kipper: for me thank you * eats his candy * Kipper: I hope i miss you * hugs Annie and June * Kipper I Wonder Where that place is *The Spaceship, Jake And Tiger Exist Again* *The Good Thing Is Tiger And Jake Don't Have Amesia* * Bleeper 1 & 2: BOOP BOOP! BOOOOOOP!!! (Our Spaceship Is Back! YAAAAAAY!!!) *Bleeper 1 & 2 Get Into The Spaceship* *The Spaceship Launches Back To Space* * Kipper: Well, A Job Well Done, Let's have Some Lunch! * Pig: Ok Kipper! *Kipper, Pig, Arnold, Jake And Tiger Walk Away To Kipper's House* The End. Characters (by appearance) * Kipper * Tiger * Pig * The Robot * Jake * Arnold * Strawberry Shortcake * Sofia * Annie * June * The Bleeper People Trivia * This Was The Last Appearance Of All Characters On The Episode * Kipper's Last Words Were "Well, A Job Well Done, Let's have Some Lunch!" * This Was The First And Only Time A Rocket Gun Was Shown Goofs * In Real Life, Tiger And Jake Would Not Fade Into Blank If They Got Shot By A Existence Eraser Gun. * In Real Life, Existence Eraser Guns Do Not Exist. Category:Episodes Category:2006